Talk:Copycat
There's an Osschaart's Automaton listed in the .dats. Someone should check and see if it uses an Automaton now. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 00:58, 23 October 2006 (EDT) Wyvern Scales can drop too. --User:Hazen 9:12 (MDT) 19 January 2007 Elemental or Avatar? Does it spawn an avatar or an elemental? I'm going to put it as avatar since SE seems to no longer use elemental for avatars and avatar for elementals anymore. Someone correct it if I'm wrong. --Jopasopa 16:39, 26 January 2007 (EST) Can you Dispel charm? Can you dispel charm? Petco 05:19, 12 August 2007 (CDT) No: the charm lasts 30 seconds to one minute and cannot be dispelled. The best solution seems to be sleeping, binding, or ignoring the charmed person til it wears off. --Neville 17:23, 6 October 2007 (PST) Drops Drop Listing seem to have been updated wrong. After about 30+ runs A. Ingot has dropped every time. 2 A. Ingots can drop as well as Fumas can drop with A. Ingot, etc. etc. --Blaubont 03:52, 14 February 2008 (UTC) edited groupings according to your post, please let me know if you see any other mistakes. --Jawat 04:39, 14 February 2008 (UTC)) If seen drop 2 Phoenix Feathers multiple time. Cant be 1 out of... --Achiminky 17:34, 31 August 2008 (UTC)) Just got drop of Malboro Fiber with Hi-Reraiser --Beaster 00:28, 18 October 2008 (UTC) The Fiber belongs in the last grouping as well, fixed. --Jawat 01:30, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Charm order Just did this on 6/30/08 and charm order was random every time we did it. Completely different order every time, and nothing like the invite order. Still was pretty easy, even with him using Hundred Fists pretty much every time (setup was 75PLD/WAR, 75SAM/THF, 75BLU/NIN, 70MNK/DNC, 75BLM/WHM, 75WHM/BLM). One thing of note was that his defense seemed rather high; Frenetic Rip, Disseverment, and Hysteric Barrage tended to only be doing 150-350 damage tops. (For reference, on the dragons in Double Dragonian, I tend to do anywhere from 500-1k+ with those spells.) This was also with 290 sword skill, 307 blue magic skill, and 4 physical potency merits. --Kyrie 06:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Just for the purposes of this example, my party will be WAR, MNK, WHM, BLM, RDM, THF, all invited in that order, me being the WAR and inviting the MNK, then the WHM, etc in that order. Now, say, the RDM wins the /random and trades his orb first. He would be the first to be charmed, then 30 seconds later, it would be the THF, then me - the WAR - then the MNK and so on. It always goes in descending order, starting with the person that traded the orb. Just wanted to clear this up for you and anyone else who's wondering.--Enternius 18:42, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Silence 3/14/09, silence does land on the mob. It is highly resistant, but no elemental seal was required. Silence done by a 75RDM, 321 Enfeebling. You can also slow2, blind and para2 without difficulty --Msofty 04:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC)